


Little Spoon

by RikkuShinra



Series: Fenestala's Darkest Secrets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Ravus wants a bedtime story, so Loqi tells him a sad tale or two.





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Prompt #26. "You keep me warm."

It’s been two decades since Ravus has heard a bedtime tale. Twelve years since he has told one to Luna himself. He can recall the way his mom would caress his hair, a thick book lying on her lap as she told tales of pirates or funny dinosaurs and Luna’s way of twisting the uninspired to miraculous. 

It was the same gentle stroking he was treated to now. A unique moment for a man such as himself. Maybe, he thinks as he scoots down into the blankets, I’m a bit spoiled. 

That won’t stop him. It never has, never will and it’s not like his bedmate really minds. 

“Tell me a story,” he mutters, sleep snaking around him. 

“What?” The voice is exceptionally deep to be his mother, not shrill enough to be Luna’s. “I’m not the finest story teller.” 

Ravus shrugs as he wiggles attempting to get as close as he physically can while Loqi scoots down rolling to his side, arms coming to drape over broad shoulders. Ravus smiles, he feels somewhat less lonely. 

Loqi shuffles about, the room descending into darkness as he turns the table lamp off. “Anythings all right?”

“Yeah.” 

Loqi hums, his free hand coming back to drag through Ravus’ hair. It’s a few months of this oddly relaxing hum till he starts. “Once upon a time,” the best way to start such a story. “Eos turned and looked to her Moon, saw it was solitary and yeeted a horse at it. That’s why Eos has no horses anymore. The end.”

The bits of sleep that Ravus was clinging to disappeared leaving him a drift in the dark, Loqi shifting beside him to lay proper in bed. 

“What was that?”

“A story, go to sleep.” The blankets shift, tugging harshly as Loqi rolls over twice onto his stomach. The shorter man isnt much of a cuddler unless he wants it which Ravus understands. Left bewildered, Ravus jerks the blankets back earning a slight rumble of frustration as Loqi fights to tug them back. “Want another one? There formerly was a Prince who wouldn’t let his boyfriend sleep. Noone, not even his sister, ever saw him again.” In the dark Ravus feels Loqi’s sly grin as the blankets fall slack. For someone so condensed, heaven forbid Ravus says the T word, and virile, definition: cute and adorable, Loqi has a malicious streak a mile wide and ten miles deep when he’s bedded down. 

“I did not expect that.” The bed creaks as Ravus moves, this time sliding to cuddle the huddled form of his boyfriend. 

It only last a moment for Loqi wiggles freeing his head and arms from the octopus he shares his bed with. With a hard shove Ravus complies to the silent command strong arms following to wrap around his waist. Loqi speaksto his back it comes out as a deep hum, lips whispering against skin. 

“What was that?” 

Loqi pulls away enough that Ravus can hear him, “you keep me warm" he says, face nudging along Ravus' spine. Ravus closes his eyes, nothing beats being the little spoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Loqi's first story inspired by:  
Earth and Moon  
https://pdlcomics.tumblr.com/post/90580212215/earth-and-moon


End file.
